Bella's true love
by rosej.black
Summary: Bella picks Jacob. Not totally anti-edward he gets a happy ending. I love skulduggery! sorry random outburst. Anywho... plz read, i ly forever
1. Chapter 1

I have just realised, I love Jacob. Not as much as I loved Edward but it was enough. Edward was never coming back. I'd just have to get over that fact. But Jacob would love me forever. I could love him forever. It would make everyone happy. All id have to do is turn my head and kiss him. That's all it would take. I can do this, it's easy. I turn my head towards him and-

"Damn bloodsuckers!"Growled Jake

"What? Is it Victoria?"

"No, the _Cullens_." He growled their name.

At the sound of their name I was shocked to feel the mild anger deep down inside. These were the people I had long to see for ages. How could I hate them?

"Jake go back to Charlie's."

"What? You want to see them?"

"Yes, I won't let them hurt me again,"

"No, Bella,"

"Please? I need to talk to them,"

"Fine, but I'll stay to make sure they don't eat you,"

"Ha, funny Jake "

He took a quick u-turn and took us back to Charlie's. He started to shiver, like he did before. I put my hand on his shoulder and the shivering stopped. He looked deep into my eyes, my soul. I felt a surge of love and gave him a quick smile. We parked outside the front door. We walked into the house holding hands. We opened the door and looked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared. Even though I knew it was one of them I didn't think it would be her. I started to hyperventilate. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"Alice," I barely whispered.

"Bella, could you possible explain to me how you're still alive?" Her voice was exactly the same as it was before. She sounded relieved, angry and sort of happy all at the same time.

"Um well…" I couldn't answer.

"She doesn't have to explain herself to you, bloodsucker." Jacob growled.

"Man you smell Jacob," She laughed

Jacob growled.

"Stop it, please," I begged.

"What exactly do you want parasite?"

"To talk to Bella, _alone_,"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"Ok, Alice, we'll talk alone. It's ok Jake I'll be fine. Why don't you go check on Billy and Charlie?"

"Fine, but if you do anything to her, bloodsucker, I will kill you," Jacob threatened

"Yea, right," Alice laughed,

Jake kissed my forehead and ran out the door. There was an awkward silence. We walked into the living room.

"Ok, now we really need to talk,"

* * *

sorry these chapters sre so short


	3. Chapter 3

I promise i will update soon juz started ritin my own stories down but i really want to do this again. Am wat should i do after this? First review gets to decide


	4. Chapter 4

We both sat down on the sofa. Alice hugged me tightly and I cried silently.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I barely heard it.

"It's not your fault; you didn't want to leave,"

"I know but I knew something like this was going to happen, I should have stopped him."

No, you couldn't have he would have left anyway,"

There was an awkward silence. I wish Jake was here to make a joke or say something to cheer me up.

"Ok, tell me what happened,"

"Well..." (You know what happened)

We were just sitting there thinking. I'm worried about what will happen when Alice leaves. And Jacob. I hope he doesn't hate me, I should ring him...

"It's getting late Bella, I should go,"

"No! Stay please," I couldn't bear her leaving me now.

"I don't know Bella..."

"Please? I've missed you so much" I could feel the lump rising in my throat.

"Ok but only for tonight."

I would worry about her leaving tomorrow. I have to try very hard to not break down after this.

I woke up and heard Alice talking to Charlie. (This is the bit from the book so you should know it anyway)

_Later Alice goes hunting and Bella talks to Jacob. _

"Hey, Jake" I drove over to Billie's to talk to Jacob.

"Bella," His whole face lit up. It made me smile. He came over and gave me one of his trademarks bear hugs.

"Cant...Breathe... Jake"

"Right, sorry I'm really happy you're alive,"

"Me too,"

"Is she gone then?"

"No, just out hunting"  
"Lets go for a walk,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis une planète et vous êtes le soleil, j'ai orbite autour de vous. Vous me donner vie afin que je puisse vivre. Vous laissez mon bonheur croître et vous m'aider si je tombe. ****Vous faire ****mes**** jours sombres bons jours. Sans vous, je ne serait rien, mon coeur morts. Vous êtes ma vie, mon amour, mon tous. Je vous aime. **

**I am a planet and you are the sun I orbit around you. You give me life so that I can live. You let my happiness grow and you help me if I fall. You make my dark days, good days. Without you, I would be nothing, my heart dead. You are my life, my love, my all. I love you. **


End file.
